emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4821/4822 (1st November 2007)
Plot Marlon is forced to apologise to Ross yet again, this time for having a go at him about not protecting Donna. Meanwhile, Donna learns that the teenage sister of an old schoolfriend has gone missing and she convinces Ross to help him look for her. Ross calls off the search after only an hour as the girl has been missing for less than 24 hours. Donna is frustrated and moans about Ross to a secretly delighted Marlon. Viv hosts her book launch but it is a complete disaster after Alan turns up with a duff local celebrity for the launch and hardly anyone turns up. Viv resorts to bribing the pub customers with free booze just to make up the numbers, while Bob secretly pays some pensioners to buy a copy of the book! Gray tells Paddy that he can legally take over Rosemary’s role at the Vet's while Rosemary is still AWOL. He also reassures Paddy that if he suspected something had happened to Rosemary he’d go all out to find her. Gray confesses to Katie that he feels torn between Perdy and Rosemary. Also, Jamie feels insecure about his relationship with Louise. Donna decides to search for the missing girl on her own and she tracks her down but the girl refuses to go to the police station. Donna takes her to Tall Trees Cottage while she works out what to do. Donna leaves the girl alone while she heads to the police station and when she bumps into Ross she's forced to explain. The pair return to find that the girl has done a runner – with some of Donna's belongings! David agrees to help Nicola scupper Miles De Souza’s chances of inheriting his dad's business after Nicola offers him ten per cent of the money. Meanwhile, Jasmine tracks down Miles to a hostel and discovers that he's still drinking. Jasmine appeals to Miles to visit his dying father but he refuses. David and Nicola witness Miles swigging whisky and are delighted he's playing into their hands. Debbie gets stressed out when she runs out of petrol in a country lane and she's snappy with a sexy guy who stops to lend a hand. The helpful stranger drives off but he returns after a crisis of conscience and insists on helping her out. Debbie thaws and the stranger later sends her flowers. Also, Emily and Bishop George make up after Laurel’s matchmaking debacle. Cast Regular cast *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Lily Butterfield - Anne Charleston *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ross Kirk - Samuel Anderson *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Grayson Sinclair - Christopher Villiers *Duke Woods - Dicken Ashworth *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Ben Shooter (uncredited) *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Miles De Souza - Ayden Callaghan *Donald De Souza - Michael Jayston Guest cast *Susan Lumsden - Susan Mitchell *John McNally - Steven Farebrother *Vera Washington - Olivia Jardith *Bishop Postlethwaite - Peter Cartwright *Henry Burton - Michael Atkinson *Anna Lumsden - Bill-Jo Myers *Sean Bywater - Darren Kuppan *Nurse Taylor - Michelle Butt Locations *Church Lane car park *Café Hope - Café and upstairs (flat living room/kitchen) *Hotten Police Station - Reception, office and control room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Emmerdale Village Institute - Main hall *Dale View - Living room and back garden *Hotten streets *Home Farm - Office *Victoria Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Tug Ghyll - Front garden *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Wakefield street *Hostel *Woodland *Unknown hospital - Corridor and Donald's room Notes *First appearance of Miles De Souza. *This one-hour episode was transmitted at the programme's usual time of 7.00pm. No episode was transmitted on Friday 2nd November due to an edition of ''Emmerdale Family Album ''being shown in its place. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,770,000 viewers (22nd place). Category:2007 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes